She is in your life
by gorva145
Summary: Ziva apartment blew up again, but this time they find more then a laptop. Bad title bad summary.
1. Cough and ash

**Sorry the first part isn't the best. I don't own NCIS**

Gibbs walked in he looked at Mcgee, Tony and Ziva were finishing a case in New York. Mcgee looked back "Ziva's and Tony's apartment blew up, well Ziva's apartment blew up again."

They went to Tony's first. Photos were pushed everywhere, books hanged out of shelves with pages missing. It was all a mess, but nothing that could help them was found. They decided to try Ziva's.

When they got there it was pretty much the same. The place was covered in ash. Ducky made his way into Ziva's room finding nothing. He went into a small little room; the door was hard to open. Finally he opened it with a cough, ash and dust flew around. He bend down to grab something then heard a cough, he looked around no one was around, but the room was different, at least for Ziva. It had some little girl toys scatter around a pink bed and little kid books. Slowly hearing a cough again he went to the closet and opened it.

Ducky walked half where outside the door and called for Gibbs and Mcgee "Jethro, Timothy, come over here please. They walk slowly towards the door.

"What is it Ducky?" Gibbs says

"Did you find what started it?" Mcgee asked, as he got closer.

"No, but I found something else." He said

All three men walked towards the little thing that caught Ducky's eye.

The little thing blinked, it was covered in ash and looked tried and thirsty.

They all looked at each other, the little girl looked back at them.

"What is your name? And do you live here?" Gibbs asked

"Gima, I am 5 and yes I live here. She said. She looked very much like Ziva, she had blackish, brownish hair, blue eyes. But Gima was calm and peaceful.

"Come on lets go, nothing here." Gibbs said, and then he turned to Gima. "Come on Gima" Mcgee looked very shock and just stood there. Gima raced back to her room and then came back with a stuff animal dog.

Abby seem busy at first, then without turning around she asked "Do you have anything for me" Abby asked. Gima thought she looked cool and dangerous.

"Yes, it has a light dark skin, brownish, blackish hair, the hair is long and is in a ponytails…"

"You found the person?!"

"Let me finish, she has a stuff animal."

"Huh?" Abby said then flung around to see a 5 year old little girl standing there holding Gibbs hand.

After Gibbs left, it was just Abby and Gima. The little girl roamed the lab. Once and a while she picked something up, she seemed curious to everything. Inside her mind Abby thought yep that is Ziva's daughter.

"So, your moms talk a lot about NCIS." Abby asked trying to talk to the girl.

"Tell you truth" the little girl suffered bad English. "Mommy never talk me where she works, I just found out last week." Gima said. All Gima did was hold on to her stuff dog and looked around.

"What is your dog named?" Abby giving another shot

The girl hold it to her face "Ali" She said muffled.

**Sorry I know not the best I just have it on my mind. Tell me what I can add or fix.**

**Next Chapter preview**

**Ziva finds out that they found her, Tony too. But this isn't Tony's first time seeing her.**


	2. Mcgee and Baseball

**Hi, I do not own NCIS, if they look like **_this_**, then it is Hebrew.**

"Hello" Ziva said as her and Tony enters the room. It had been 3 days since they found Gima, of course Ziva and Tony didn't know they found her. McGee tried not to look at them looking down, but he brings his head up and gives them a goofy smile.

"Gibbs, probably going to want to talk to you." McGee said looking at Ziva right in the eye.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"Maybe" Gibbs said walking in "You put her life in danger, she is here because she knew what to do"

"What, she, her?" Ziva asked looking around.

"Tony your apartment blew up, Ziva yours did too."

"Gima" Ziva said, Gibbs looked at her like she was going to give him more info. "She is 5, and she is my daughter, need anything else." They just all stayed still, until Gima comes racing in.

_"Hi, Mommy, I like NCIS." _Gima said making it race out faster then Ziva could hear it. Ziva hugged Gima. Gima's cute eyes sparkled as Tony looked at her, he gave her a wave and she smiled back.

The rest of the day they all tried to work, but it was hard. McGee still felt weird with Gima around. She just seemed always happy but shy, until you got to know her. Because she was shy she spent her time around her mother's desk.

Soon Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs all left. McGee was alone with Gima. "You are a lot different from Ziva." McGee told her as she started at him.

"I am mostly my mom, I am nothing like my dad. If you know him, you would agree." She said. Mcgee looked back at her. "I am bored, most time in the summer I play baseball. With the boys and one other girl, Mayah.

"You also talk a lot." McGee added in.

She smiled and told him "I got that mostly from my mom" McGee looked at her. "When she was in Israel." She walked away from McGee's desk and over to Tony's. Her hands went though the desk, every once in a while she sat something to the side. Finally she picked up a ball, she looked at it and just like Tony would she threw at McGee.

"Ow, what was that for?" McGee asked

"First thought to my mind." She told him. She spins in the chair, and threw the ball at McGee. Finally McGee took the ball and threw it at Gima.

"Don't throw the ball at Gima." Gibbs said smacking McGee. Gima sat in the chair looking up at them with her hands behind her back. Tony looked at her and she ran out of the chair. She grabbed Ali and sat down in a seat off to the side. Then she could image the dusty field, shouting voices. She was little and short, but she listened to the sweet crack of Adbeel bat, she could image running to the next 2 base as they all scream for Adbeel and Gima to run faster. Then she was waked from this image to hear everyone talking.

**Sorry I am kind of stuck on this one. **


End file.
